Wonderful Now
by Funkiechick
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been dating for a year, and Harry helps Ron figure out what it is that is making his life change ever since. Bad summery, sorry. BUT READ. I'm REALLY proud of this. R&R!!


Wonderful Now  
By Funkiechick  
  
(Just some R/H fluff that I felt like writing, and also something to do to pass time until dinner. ENJOY.)  
  
Ron felt his stomach clench in that familiar way as Hermione pushed some bushy hair out of her eyes, and then bite her lip. She scrunched her nose in that concentrating and frustrated way she often did when studying, and Ron tried to ignore the ever growing number of butterflies in his stomach.  
  
'I shouldn't still be feeling so nervous. We've been dating for a year.' Ron thought angrily.   
  
It was true. He'd finally asked her to be his girlfriend, and told her that 'perhaps MAYBE I think I may like you more than a mate-boy-FRIEND.' And it had helped. The frustrated irritation at himself for not telling her had been gone, and Ron was grateful. He'd hated the feeling of annoyance at himself.  
  
'With me being such a great guy and all, of course.' Ron thought practically.  
  
But the feeling was back again, and he didn't know why. He'd told her he liked her more than a friend, they'd started dating, they'd kissed more than once (snogged twice now, and Ron was hoping for more) and Ron just couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Something bothering you?" Harry asked him. Ron was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"I SAID is something bothering you?" Harry said, looking faintly amused.  
  
"Uh..." Ron mumbled thoughtfully. "Yeah, sort of. It's-"  
  
"Hermione. Yeah, you've been staring at her for the past hour, so I kinda figured."  
  
Ron frowned at Harry as his ears turned pink and Harry chuckled at him. "Yes, it IS about Hermione. But it's nothing important, forget it."  
  
"Yes it IS important." Harry sighed. "I don't want to have to listen to you go on for another year about your love life problems, it's un-healthy for guys to become experts on that sort of thing." Harry shook his head. "People might start thinking that you and me..."  
  
"Don't even JOKE about that Potter." Ron shivered. "I don't have anything against being gay and all and people who are, but I'm not one. And if I was, it wouldn't be with you."  
  
"Why Ron, is your sexuality what's bothering you?" Harry asked in fake innocence, fluttering his eyelashes.  
  
"Forget it." Ron mumbled, banging his head on the table. Harry sighed.  
  
"Hey, I'm your best friend. Tell me what's wrong with you and Hermione. You fighting?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You mad at her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She pregnant?"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Then what is it?" Harry asked simply, as Ron lifted his head to look at him. Ron opened his mouth to say something, and then bit his lip. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You know how I told you I was annoyed at myself for not telling her how I felt way back before I did?" Ron told him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And how I was happy to get if off my chest so now I don't feel that anymore?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Well, the feeling is back." Ron sighed. "The feeling of like...you know. There's something I have to tell her that I haven't. It's really bugging me. I don't know what it is."  
  
Harry looked knowingly at Ron, and then looked at the table, and back up at his best friend. "How long have you two been dating Ron?"  
  
"Since about..." Ron thought. "December fifth year."  
  
"And it is now?"  
  
"April sixth year."  
  
"And you like her, yes?"  
  
"Yeah. Duh."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Ron, I think you know what you have to tell her." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. Ron looked quizzically at Harry.  
  
"Listen, Harry." Ron said in disbelief. 'I'm not joking here, I really need your help!"  
  
"Ron tell me." Harry leaned forward again. "What is it you like about Hermione?"  
  
Ron turned red. "None of your business."  
  
"You asked for help. But if you don't want it..." Harry shrugged. "Then forget it."  
  
"I want help but..." Ron stuttered. "But that's personal! And what if the guys hear?!"  
  
"What if the guys hear?!" Harry said in a mimicking voice, then back to normal. "Come on Ron. Tell me."  
  
Ron seemed hesitant, then he sighed and Harry knew he got him. "Everything?"  
  
"Specifies please." Harry said with a wave of his hand. Ron sighed again.  
  
"Well, her smile for one thing." He said quickly. "She has a gorgeous, big smile."  
  
Harry nodded. "Go on."  
  
"And her eyes, because they aren't just ONE colour. They're brown and bluish, and green and hazel." Ron sighed stupidly with a goofy grin on his face.  
  
'Oh GOD what have I gotten INTO?' Harry thought.  
  
"And the way she can make me look like a complete git..." Ron paused there. "Actually, I don't really like that. But it makes her dominant, and that's kind of a turn on."  
  
"Not THAT specific." Harry snapped.  
  
"Right. Sorry. Uuuuh..." Ron blushed. "Her laugh. How's she's nice to everyone, no matter who they are or what they look like. How she stays top of her year while always worrying about OUR marks and all that, and being a prefect." Ron grinned. "And when she makes Malfoy look stupid."  
  
"Well EVERYONE likes that." Harry grinned back.  
  
"And how every time I look at her..." Ron's voice went soft. "I feel like even though there's so much fighting and pain and death right now, I'll be okay and everything will be okay, and you'll be safe. And everything that hurts just washes away when she smiles at me..."  
  
Harry looked seriously at Ron, and then down at the table. "Ron."  
  
"And she...I mean I..." Suddenly Ron's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Oh my GOD, Harry! I-"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I-"  
  
"For a while now."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Just took you a while to realize it, you great prat."  
  
"I'm in love with her!!" Ron burst out. Then he covered his mouth and looked around the common room. No one else seemed to have heard him. He quickly looked back at Harry, whispering. "I'm in love with Hermione! I fell in love with her!"  
  
Harry nodded obviously. "Yeah, Ron."  
  
"But a year ago I just really really LIKED her. Now I'm dating her and now I LOVE her?"  
  
"Well, Ron. That's generally the way it works. You should probably tell her in case she doesn't know."  
  
Ron looked over at Hermione, his stomach clenching once again, and he felt himself flush. And for a few moments, it was as if nothing in the world was wrong. No Voldemort, no Death Eaters...  
  
Ron stood up without a word and walked over Hermione, and Harry smiled as Ron took a defiant thump in the seat across from her.  
  
"Hi." Ron said simply. Hermione looked up at him quickly, smiled slightly, and went back to her work. Ron searched through his mind. It had to be romantic. He should get down on one knee...but he wasn't PROPOSING here. Ron didn't even want to think about that. Not YET anyway.  
  
God, what was WRONG with him today?  
  
'Okay. Romantic, Ron my man. ROMANTIC. Hermione, over the past year I realized I really don't think I can live without you. Without your smiling and your laughing, and hell-even your nagging. A lot of my life revolves around you, ya know. You should be proud considering how daft I am. The point is I started falling for you from the moment I met you, and the truth is-'  
  
"I love you."  
  
'DAMNIT!!'  
  
Hermione snapped her head up to look at him, disbelief on her face. "What did you say?"  
  
'I was supposed to say a romantic sob SPEECH. Girls LOVE that! Okay, start again. Hermione, you are the most amazing person ever and I love how cute you look with everything you do and I love how I can feel safe with you and I love how you're hair is HUGE-wait. Can't tell you that. Romantic, Ron. ROMANTIC. And I need you. And you-''  
  
"I love you Hermione."  
  
'DAMNIT!'  
  
She stared at him, opened mouthed. And then she covered her mouth with one of her hands, and her eyes were brimming with tears.  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
"Oh, Ron..." Her voice was muffled.  
  
'Tears aren't good.'  
  
"It's true." Ron said. Hermione was staring at him in a way that made Ron's face go hot.  
  
"Oh, Ron." She repeated. "Oh, Ron..."  
  
Ron wanted her to get over the oh, Ron's and tell him how she felt, but he wasn't really sure he was ready for whatever it was she was about to say. What if she didn't love him back? What if she thought this whole thing between them had been a mistake if he was going to think this seriously about her?  
  
"Oh RON." She sniffled (very cutely, Ron had to note) and looked up at him, then at Harry who had quickly made himself absent as soon as she did, followed by the select few who were also in the common room. She looked back at him. "This was probably the most unromantic time to do this."  
  
"Oh, well EXCUSE me for not wanting to wait. Sor-RY for loving you too much to set up a candlelight."  
  
"And you don't say it the way they do in the movies at ALL." Hermione mused, more to herself.  
  
"Thanks a LOT." Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione then gave him a brilliant smile, as she wiped her eyes and sniffed again. Ron grinned at her, feeling his stomach churn once more.  
  
"I love you too." She choked out, as if she were trying out the words for the first time.   
  
Both sat their across from each other, and stared. Then Hermione wiped some more tears away from her eyes as Ron took her hand from across the table, smiling at him.  
  
And Ron smiled back.  
  
END  
  
(I know. It was cute and kicked major ASS. Please review.) 


End file.
